


Detention

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law had no idea that would be the longest detention of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Once more Trafalgar Law found himself leaning back in a desk against the wall in a familiar, vacant classroom, arms crossed and scowl firm on his face. It wasn't rare for him to be stuck there after school—though he wasn't sure why asking  _politely_ to dissect a fellow student for a science experiment warranted punishment. He  _asked_ , after all, and it wasn't like he wouldn't put them back together in the end. He wasn't incompetent.

The teen closed his eyes. He'd missed out on a fair amount of sleep, as per usual. Perhaps that was a good chance to catch up…

The door at the front flung open. "Yo!"

His eyebrow twitched. What an irritating voice. But he could ignore it well enough to sleep… except soon after he heard someone sit in the desk in front of him and felt a pair of eyes watching him. His scowl deepened and he opened his own to glare his hardest at the offending boy. He was a small kid with unnervingly large eyes and a scar beneath one. Law didn't recall seeing him there before.

"Heya," the boy greeted with a grin. "I'm Luffy. Who're you?"

"Go away," he bit out as he slouched more in his chair. "Leave me in peace."

This 'Luffy' fellow didn't seem to heed his demand, continuing to stare. "What're ya in for? I got yelled at for eating in class. 'N sleeping. 'N interrupting the lecture."

Once more he glared. "I've been wrongly accused."

Luffy frowned. "That's no fair! We gotta get you outta here then! Stupid teachers."

And thus began the longest detention of Law's life.


End file.
